30 Days of Gymnastics
by Animecartoonlover36
Summary: A 30 Day OTP Challenge for the rare couple, Gymnasticsshipping AKA TaikixSachi. These two are cute together, and since there aren't any fanfics on them, I thought I might as well start writing some! Please come by to read and review.


**Me: I'M ALIVE AND FREEEEE**

**Yuma: (yawns) It's been a year since you last uploaded something. What have you been doing?**

**Me: Life, that's what. Also, my brain and hands wouldn't cooperate. (laughs sheepishly)**

**Kotori: Well, what do you have for us today?**

**Me: Something new! It's about Gymnasticsshipping! This is also a 30 Day OTP Challenge. I got it from Durante on Deviantart.**

**Kotori: Wait…is that the pairing of my friend, Sachi, and Taiki?**

**Me: You got that right! Though I'm surprised you have heard of it. Most people don't even remember Taiki. Also, I remember Taiki's name being in the character list on Fanfiction. But now it's gone, and just when I wanted to finally use his name… (pouts)**

**Kotori: Huh, I see…**

**Me: Anyway, let's get this show on the road! Here's the disclaimer: I don't own Taiki, Sachi, or the other Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal characters. I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Enjoy!**

* * *

30 Days of Gymnastics

Chapter 1: Holding Hands

"Bye, Sachi! Have fun at gymnastics!"

"Bye, Sei!"

Sachi waved to her best friend and watched as she walked out the front entrance of the school. It was the end of the day. Everyone was starting to head home.

Well…almost everyone.

Some students had clubs or team practice after school. For Sachi, she was heading to the gym for gymnastics practice.

Walking to the path that would lead her there, Sachi spotted someone else on the path. A boy was wearing the usual school uniform and had school bags hanging on his shoulders. The only way she could identify the person from behind was by his hair. Bluish purple hair stuck out on his head and black hair covered the back of his neck.

A smile formed on Sachi's face as she recognized the boy. She quickly increased the speed of her walking to catch up to him.

"Taiki!" Sachi called out to him.

The said boy responded by turning his head around. Realizing who was calling him, Taiki let out a small smile. "Oh, hey Sachi."

Sachi slowed down to a trot as she reached Taiki's side. "Hi! How's the ace doing today?" she greeted him, letting out a slight giggle.

Taiki chuckled softly at that. "Good, I guess." Taiki was known as the ace of the first year gymnastics team because everyone at practice noticed how skillful he was. Honestly, he didn't think he was the ace of the team, but he didn't mind having the title.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad we get the time to talk now. I know we have a few classes together, but they're usually focused on academics and talking during class is not allowed." Sachi explained.

Taiki nodded in understanding. "I know…"

The conversation soon turned quiet as they got slightly closer to the gym. It wasn't completely quiet though. The sounds of the city as people scurried to their destinations could be faintly heard. The sun stood in the sky and slowly descended inch by inch while creating a light orange glow. It was just another day almost done.

"Hey, Taiki-kun? How did you get into gymnastics?"

Taiki turned his head toward her, surprised at the question.

"Gomen, I know it's a sudden to ask that, but I'm just curious. I can tell that you enjoy gymnastics. You always work hard at practice." Sachi explained. "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's okay. I'll tell you." Taiki told her. "When I was just a little kid, I would watch the Olympics on the TV with my Tou-san and Kaa-san. Sometimes, we would decide to try traveling to the Olympics so that we could actually be in the stands, but we weren't able to. Anyway, when I watched the gymnastics during the Summer Olympics, I felt fascinated by it. It looked interesting and fun. I guess seeing the skills and moves created some sort of spark in me. Afterwards, I started practicing my gymnastics skills and…that's how I got into it."

"Wow, that's really nice!"

Taiki nodded again, showing his agreement. "So…what about you, Sachi?"

"Me? Well, it's kind of similar to yours." Sachi tilted her head up to the sky and smiled. "My Kaa-san was a gymnast. When I was a little kid, Tou-san and I would watch her perform all the time. She was so graceful, and I became fascinated as well. I guess Kaa-san created, as you said, a spark in me too…"

Taiki looked over to her. Sachi had a smile on her face as she gazed at the sky, yet he noticed there was a hint of sadness reflected in her eyes. He wondered if there was something wrong, but quickly dismissed the thought when Sachi turned her head to him.

"I want to become a great gymnast like Kaa-san and like…" Sachi poked her cheek with her pointer finger as if she was in deep thought. "…Uchimura-san!"

"Ah, the five-time Olympic medalist…" Taiki murmured.

"Yep, that's the one! You could say that he's one of my role models." Sachi said. "Is he your role model too?"

"That's one way of saying it…" Taiki replied with a shrug.

"I see. You know, being in the Olympics and winning a medal has been a dream of mine. Wouldn't it be great?" Sachi admitted, her voice soft.

"Yeah, I understand how you feel." Taiki agreed. "I've thought of the possibility as well."

"Really? That's good. Keep the possibility in your mind. That way…" Sachi turned her head around, her grey eyes meeting with his orange eyes. "…when we find out that is our dream, we'll be able to work hard on it…right?"

Taiki stared back, a thoughtful look on his face. "…Right."

Suddenly, a faint yet loud noise rang throughout the area. Startled, Taiki and Sachi looked towards the sound until they realized what it was.

"Oh no, that's the warning bell! We're going to be late!" Sachi exclaimed, panicking.

Before Taiki could comprehend what was happening, Sachi grabbed his left hand with her right hand and pulled as she sprinted. Taiki stumbled behind her for a few seconds, but was able to retain his balance and keep his pace matched with hers. They soon arrived at the gymnastics building in about a minute and quickly opened the doors. They kept dashing until they reached the doors of the locker rooms, where they stopped to catch their breath.

Letting go of Taiki's hand, Sachi grasped the handle of the girls' locker room door. "See you in a couple of minutes!" she said as she disappeared through the door.

Taiki grasped the handle of the boys' locker room door and disappeared through it just like Sachi. After a few minutes of changing and looking for his locker, Taiki exited the locker room wearing his usual gymnastics clothes. He jogged towards the group of first year students and stood among them, trying to act like he wasn't late. As he glanced around, he noticed that Sachi was in the group too.

Taiki blinked as he glanced at Sachi. Looking closely, he noticed the bun in her hair that was usually tied back neatly was a bit messy. She was in such a hurry that she didn't notice a few hairs sticking out of the bun. Taiki grinned and silently chuckled.

Sachi, who had sent a quick glance at Taiki, noticed his laughter. Wondering what was funny, Sachi traced his gaze all the way to her head. Realization hit her, and she smiled embarrassedly at him as she tried to fix her hair. It wasn't soon until the coaches entered the building and started the practice.

After an hour or so, gymnastics practice ended and everyone started packing up. Taiki exited the locker room after his shower and walked over to a bench before plopping down onto it. Rubbing his hair with his towel, Taiki looked up in time to see Sachi walk over.

Sachi grinned while adjusting the bags on her shoulders. "Hey, are you ready to go? We can walk home together if you want."

Taiki smirked as the water slid down his face from his damp hair. "You go on home. I have to get some items from my locker, so it might take a while."

"Alright then. Ja ne, Taiki-kun!"

"Ja ne, Sachi."

After Sachi left, Taiki proceeded to dry his hair as much as possible and grabbed his bags from the locker room. Walking out the entrance door, Taiki began his trip home. Since he didn't have to worry about being late or concentrate on his practice now, he started to think about what had happened today.

Taiki usually would walk alone. Most students took the other path to their activities, so it was a surprise that Sachi used the same path as him. It was also a tiny coincidence that she walked on the path the same time he was on it.

Taiki sighed and peered at his left hand, the one Sachi had held. He enjoyed their conversation today, and he felt comfortable talking to her. He could still feel the warmth of her hand…

Taiki smiled and let his hand drop back to his side. Walking a little faster, Taiki laughed a bit as a thought popped into his mind.

"I should walk more often with her…"

* * *

**Me: Finished! The first chapter of the first Gymnasticsshipping fanfic is done! (dances around)**

**Yuma: You know, I see a pattern here. You only update once a year!**

**Me: Really, Yuma? Don't worry about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! More chapters will be coming soon, like the Determinationshipping fanfic that I placed on hold.**

**Kotori: That is, if you don't get sidetracked by something else.**

**Me: Not you too, Kotori! Oh, and also, if you know how to add a character into the character list, please tell me in a PM or in your review. I would like to try bringing back Taiki's name!**

**Taiki: Oh boy…**

**Sachi: Please review and we'll see you guys later! (smiles)**


End file.
